Data communication in a computer network involves the exchange of data between two or more entities interconnected by communication links and subnetworks. These entities are typically software programs executing on hardware computer platforms, such as end stations and intermediate stations. The stations typically communicate by exchanging discrete packets or frames of data according to predefined protocols. In this context, a protocol consists of a set of rules defining how the stations interact with each other.
A switch is one example of an intermediate station which interconnects the communication links and subnetworks to enable transmission of data between the end stations. A switch functions as an interchange and provides path switching for data being transported over a network. Typically, a switch supports one network protocol (e.g. Ethernet), meaning that the switch manages data in a particular format. Data in an Ethernet format will include a header, which specifies the destination and source of the data being transported. A switch having an Ethernet backplane (i.e. configured to handle Ethernet data traffic) routes the data to a location specified in the Ethernet header. This works well if all of the data follows the protocol of the switch. However, problems arise if data is not presented in the proper format.
For example, some data is sent in a Time Division Multiplexing (“TDM”) stream, meaning that multiple data streams have been combined into one data stream (FIG. 6). A TDM stream, by itself, is not compatible with an Ethernet switch, which transports Ethernet frames across the backplane. Ordinarily, separate TDM-compatible hardware is needed to transport TDM data streams. Thus, at least two system infrastructures would be needed.